


Coming Home

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Shiro doesn't want him to worry, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance is nervous about Shiro being so far away, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shance Support Week 2018, let them be happy they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: When Shiro left for the airport to go to college in August Lance was not exactly sure what to expect out of the next few years. Maybe his siblings were right, high school relationships did not transfer into the college world.Or maybe they were wrong, and Shiro was going to prove it to him.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for Shance Support Week but, oh well. Take this anyway.
> 
> Prompt - Give Me Love - can be physical or even emotional assurance after a rough day or long trip or period of separation.

Lance shifted from one foot to the other, hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pockets and shoulders shifted inwards. Anxiety working its way into his system as he stood by the baggage claim where he had promised to meet his boyfriend.

When Shiro told Lance he had been accepted to his top college, he had his doubts about what it meant for them as a couple. Especially when he found out that said college was a three hour plane flight away. It was not that he didn’t trust Shiro, no. That wasn’t the case at all. If there was anyone in the world that he  _ did _ trust, it was Shiro.

But, it’d take an extreme amount of ignorance to not acknowledge the fact that most high school couples broke up not too long into their college careers. And with that statistic, how was Lance supposed to fair? Still a high school senior, while Shiro was starting a brand new life far away from home, far away from  _ him _ . Shiro had been making new friends and connections, learning new things, living on his own, becoming an adult, and here Lance was; still living at home with a rejection from his top school and not even daring to reach as far as applying to Shiro’s school. 

If he was going to college, there was no way he could be close to him. Life never worked like that for him.

The baggage claim whirred as it came to life, rudely interrupting his spiraling train of thought. The new sound served as a reminder to once again look for the familiar black and white head of hair that he had fallen for. 

The search came up empty handed.

Of course it did. Who’d want their high school boyfriend after living an exciting semester at college? It wasn’t as if he offered anything special, it was silly of him to think Shiro would still be enamored with him once he came back. 

He bounced on the balls of his feet, attempting anything to get rid of the excess adrenaline pumping into his system. No. He had to give Shiro a shot. If he just assumed he had forgotten all about him then he was setting himself up to be nothing but miserable. Blue eyes scanned the area once more. People in attire from business suits to sweatpants rushed around the room, and a mix of machinery and conversations came together into one thunderous noise.

No Shiro.

Shaking hands found his phone, quickly bringing it into his vision. He thumbed through his notifications, searching for a message from his boyfriend. Maybe he got Shiro’s flight number wrong? That had to be it. He was at the wrong baggage claim area. There was no way Shiro had lied to him. 

Right?

No. No way. Shiro had made a point to Skype him consistently the whole time he had been gone, and never let a text go unanswered. There was no way Shiro was going to leave him behind.

Not on purpose that was.

“Lance!” 

His head flew up. He knew that voice. There was no mistaking it.

Before he could move he felt himself slam into a wall of muscle, strong arms holding him close. His own arms instinctively came to return the favor, hands grabbing at the back of the college hoodie his boyfriend adorned, letting him do what he could to ground himself, because this was real. Shiro was here with him and this moment was real.

“I missed you so much.” Shiro pressed kisses into Lance’s hair, refusing to let his boyfriend go free just yet.

“I… I missed you too.” Lance forced out, attempting to will his body to cease the tremble in his hands. His face met the front of his boyfriend’s shoulder. Burying whatever he could into the black fabric, he reminded himself once more that this was happening. Shiro was here, he was home. He had him all to himself for a whole month. They’d be able to spend the holidays together and Lance would be able to stop by his house unannounced whenever he felt the need arise. It’d be just like high school. When things were simpler. 

Would it really last though? What if this was his first and last winter break with Shiro? What if Shiro really did find someone better than him while he was away next time?

“Lance?” Shiro’s voice seized him from his thoughts.

Lifting his face from its safe space, the now damp fabric in front of him was apparent. He pressed a finger to his face. When had he started crying? 

Shiro’s hand instantly made it to his face, cupping his cheek as he held Lance’s attention on him gently. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. All good.” Lance lied, forcing a smile onto his face and giving his boyfriend a pathetic use of finger guns.

“Nope. That’s a lie. I want you to tell me the truth.”

Sometimes he hated how Shiro read him like an open book. 

“It’s nothing to worry about. I promise.” Lance raised his hands in front of him as he spoke.

“Too bad I’m already worried then.”

Blue eyes met the floor and his voice dropped to a lower volume, “I don’t want to ruin things. You’re finally home. We don’t need to talk about it.”

Shiro’s voice softened, “You’re not ruining anything. And the faster we talk about it, the faster we can get to having a great time together. So, can we talk about it?”

“Okay…” Lance’s eyes refused to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro’s prosthetic hand made its way to Lance’s own. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know. I… I think I’m just being dumb. But, I just remember when Marco went to college and him and his girlfriend never lasted afterwords. And then Veronica and her boyfriend tried to stay together through college, and then he cheated on her. And Luis said most relationships don’t make it through college anyway and no one really wants to be in their high school relationship forever.” Lance kept his gaze on the dirty airport floor. “And then I started thinking if he was right, and that maybe you’d probably meet someone else while you were away since you never see me in person anymore. Maybe I’d get it as soon as I left high school or something. But, I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore soon, like, who wants to admit they’re dating a high schooler when they’re in college? And then, I thought about what if I was just holding you back from having the real college experience by forcing you to be tied down to me? I mean, who wouldn’t want to get with you? Plus, it’s not like I’m anything special. I wouldn’t blame you if you found someone you’d rather be with.”

“Lance, I need to you listen, and listen closely. Can you do that?” Shiro gently held the side of Lance’s arm as he waited for him to respond. Once he received an affirmative nod, he continued.

“All I could think about on the plane ride here was how excited I was to see you again. When the baggage claim got delayed I wasn’t upset because I was tired and wanted to go home, I got upset because it meant it would take me longer to see you. If I didn’t love you and didn’t want to be with you I wouldn’t be Skyping you religiously and texting you every chance I get. And I certainly wouldn’t be running to you in an airport if I wanted to be with someone else.”

He threw himself back onto Shiro, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso tightly. 

Shiro carded his fingers through Lance’s hair. “And don’t say there’s nothing special about you. You’re everything that  _ I _ want, that’s what matters. And just because your siblings relationships didn’t work doesn’t mean we can’t try. What’s the thing bothering you the most? Is it the distance?”

“Never getting to see you…” Lance lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend.

“Well, I’m here now. So I’m going to make that up to you for the entire month. And in the future we can figure out ways to make it easier, because I really do want make this work. When I said you’re marriage material before I left, I meant it.”

Lance nodded, pressing his palm into his eye to wipe away the remaining wetness.

The ends of Shiro’s lips curled up into a smile. “Then let’s get home so I can start making it up to you.”

He intertwined his fingers with Shiro’s. “Okay.”


End file.
